The Missing Servant
Ramon has disappeared and it is now on to you to find the clues about Ramon's dissapearance. What could have happened to him? Walkthrough Dahlia's Room If you tap on the picture's frame on the right side of the screen, Layton will say that the picture is of Ingrid, Matthew, Baby Flora and Lady Dahlia. He decides to talk with Lady Dahlia later about it. Manor Parlor If you talk to Inspector Chelmey he will give you puzzle 29, If you solve the puzzle he will give you a Gizmo. Talk to Lady Dahlia, Professor Layton ask her about the photo in he room, but she where saying that the woman that is pictured is someone elso. Who looks so much like Lady Dahlia? Manor Foyer If you talk to Matthew he will tell you about the Late night Baron Reinhold's wife Violet, who looks extremly like Lady Dahlia. But thereis nothing betweenwith the two women, and The late Baron showed Lady Dahlia one day. Layton decides to go futher in this mystery of the late baron Reinhold. Go outside. Reinhold Manor I When you tap on Claudia she's going to run off and leave this time a pair of mysterious glasses behind. The glasses were later known that it belonged to Simon. Professor Layton takes them to Inspector Chelmey. Chlmey's face where showing up a suprise at seeing the glasses what Layton has founded, but he was thinking of that the glasses which fell down of Simon's head during transport. Chelmey tells Layton that he must stop doing this in his investigation. Head to the Manor Border. Manor Border Talk to Agnes to ask her about where Ramon, and she will open puzzle 030. After you solve the puzzle she will give you a gizmo. But she hasn't seen Ramon, so go to the Manor Road. Manor Road If you talk to Marco he will ask you about Ramon, and when talk to him again and he will open puzzle 31. After you where solving the puzzle he will give you a gizmo. You must go to the General store. General Store Tap on the Candy Jars to get puzzle 32. After you solve the puzzle you get another gizmo. Then tap in the candle for puzzle 033, after you solving the puzzle you will be rewarded with a Pine Bed. Give it to Layton. Plaza Ask Percy if he saw Ramon, but if you talk to him for the second time, he will give you puzzle 034. After solving the Puzzle he will give you another Gizmo. Then go visit the Town Hall and Granny R's house before moving on futher. Town Hall If you talk twice to Rodney he will give you puzzle 44, then Leave the Town Hall and tap on the door to the House of Puzzles. Granny R's Tap on the door of the House of Puzzles to open puzzle 058. The door will open only after you solve the puzzle. Inside, talk to Granny Riddleton to learn how the House of Puzzles works. Then go head outside to the Park Road. Park Road Upon entering Park Road, a loud noise shakes the screen. Pauly angrily complains about the increase of noise from the Tower. Why is the Tower making so much noise? Restaurant If you talk to Crouton he will tell you he lost his measuring cups again. He will unlock puzzle 024 for you, after solvingg the puzzle he will give you a gizmo. Plaza Layton and Luke must get through Deke who is blocking the way to the Clock Tower, he tells you that only after you solve the 12 puzzles he can let you pass. But after only his own puzzle he is going to let you through and that puzzle is puzzle 35 and after solving the puzzle you will get another gizmo and two Journal Entries wil enter. Now you must enter the Clock Tower! Clock Tower If you tap on the cat and mouse, Professor Layton will remind puzzle 36, After solving the puzzle you will obtain a painting scrap. If you tap on the silver of the doorway left to open puzzle 107. Then talk to Lucy to find out where Ramon is and get puzzle 37. Lucy says that you must gonna seek out Jarvis. She then also rewards you with a gizmo. Fork in the Road If you talk to Zappone he will give you puzzle 38, and after solving the puzzle he will give you another gizmo. Then talk to Agnes after another dire prediction of your future and then she will ask to solve puzzle 39. Northern Path Talk to Gereard, he's looking for a big coing that he lost, despite of his lost to the coin he is still able to give you puzzle 41, after you solving the puzzle he will give you another gizmo. Then move to Nothern Hill. Northern Hill If you talk to Jarvis, he say that he hasn't seen Ramon since yesterday, wich that is an unusual occurrence. Even more what happens peoples in St. Mystere hase been continually vanishing after complaining of sickness and fatigue. Jarvis refers you to go to Zappone for more information. Market Talk to Archibald to get puzzle 40, after solving the puzzle he will give you the last gizmo. Go then to the Gizmo section of the Professor's Trunk to put the gizmoz togheter and find out what it is. Tap on the top of the large column to lokate behind the stalls to get puzzle 101. Fork in the Road If you talk to Zippone he proves to be useless at providing any helpfull information about Ramon, but he's talk you direct to the owner of the Restaurant Crouton. Then a new journal enters, then before heading to the Park Road and the Restaurant go to the Northern Path. Northern Path Gerard is back there and with a new puzzle talk to him to get puzzle 42. Head the back to the Plaza. Deke will send you a frendly reminder to search everything in the St. Mystere carefull and watch over every puzzle. Take this advice and go to the Clock Tower. Clock Tower Lucy hase been returned talk to her for the final puzzle of Chapter 3 and that is puzzle 43. She will reward you with a Blue bed that you must gonna give it to Luke. Then it's finally time to meet Crouton on the Park Road. Park Road Restaurant If you talk finally to Crouton for infortamtion it can be fell down bicause Crouton hasn't seen Ramon either, But it seems that Ramon where been skipping work and visit the restaurant, so then his absence is the cause of worry. Also is finding out that there are rumors of a stronge old man that is still kidnapping people around the town. Crouton recommends you to go and visit the Café for more information and really it a verry good timing biacuse the café is only going to open at Night Falls. Category:Fictional Places Category:Games Category:Professor Layton Index